Awaiting Destiny
by SinningLittleAngel
Summary: A Time Turner fiction set the Marauder Era. Hermione during the battle of Hogwarts travels back in time to save the lives of everyone she loves, and the world she grown to love so dear. Little does she know that by heading back in time a certain Marauder sheds new light on destiny and its tangled woven web. I own Nothing. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Awaiting Destiny.**_

Sighing heavily she wondered not for the first time why she agreed to this, to give up her own life to save so many others. She was taking the seventh year that she missed because of the events of the second war with Voldemort. Hermione brushed her curls back from her face and looked down at the notes that she had been neglecting to make in Professor Binn's history of magic class. She really didn't understand how he managed to make something as interesting as founding of dragon reserves following years of their exploitation sound so damned dull.

Looking around the classroom her eyes settled on the men she had looked up to, growing up, only here and now they were seventeen years old and, sighing she realises they are flirting with the two giggling Ravenclaw's in front of them. She had heard from Harry stories of Sirius's shameless flirting exploits at Hogwarts, even in her day the girl's bathrooms were littered with praise for the wayward Marauder. But Lupin, he surprised her, she had only ever heard how studious he was, which when compared to James and Sirius he really was, but he still studied less that she remembered Ron ever trying.

It was hard to believe this was the same man, who during the battle for Hogwarts pulled her into a half destroyed classroom and begged me to save us all. Harry, Harry had been killed by Voldemort, and his body carried to the castle by a distraught and broken Hagrid. When no one but a reluctant Draco crossed the courtyard to join the Death-Eaters, not even their own children, curses were thrown and the battle ensued again. It broke Hermione's heart to see Harry pulled from Hagrid and thrown onto the broken stones. Remus had been destroyed by Tonks death when he passed me the time turner. It was on older model, able only to go backwards not forwards, this journey would be one way and I was the only one that could take it.

I'm not sure if Remus meant to send me back this far, I thought I would be arriving after Hogwarts, maybe in the order, but no, the note he sent for Dumbledore, only told him that I was a Gryffindor from the future and should be sorted into seventh year. Which joy of joys had the marauders, Lily Evans, Neville's parents, Snape, and a whole group of Death-Eaters in the making. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as finished reading, I know Remus didn't tell him why I was sent back, only that Dumbledore and the order he was creating would need my help desperately to defeat Voldemort. He asked how old I was and blinked when I said nineteen, but with all the time-turning in third year I had aged twice as fast as should have, and now, here, I haven't even been born yet.

"Professor, I understand that you have many questions about the future, but my goal here is to stop Voldemort before it can happen, before he takes over and everything you have worked for, everything you hoped for is destroyed for one man's self-hate and greed. He is recruiting your students even now and you cannot be blind to it. It's not just Slitherin's or pure bloods either, although they do rise up the ranks far quicker than his other pureblood recruits."

"Miss Granger, I understand the urgency and severity of the situation that would cause Mr Lupin to return you to this time, but that does not mean that we run needlessly into the fray before accounting what we know now in order to create the changes needed in order to, as Lupin put it 'save the innocents from the sins of the past'. I will aid you as I can, but you will have been sent here and now for a reason, and I'm sure that with some thought the reason will become clear. What was it about Mr Lupin's final year here that needs to be changed? Why request that you remain in Gryffindor when surely you would be a greater asset in Slitherin where you, yourself has claimed the most vital of allies are being recruited?

"I am told you a very intelligent young witch, one whom from the moment you stepped back in time fell into my care. Your account in Gringotts no longer exists, you have no family to claim you and you are very much alone. You cannot continue to use the name Granger either, as this will confuse your younger self when she herself attends this school." His eyes twinkled as he leaned forward over his desk and stroked Fawkes neck. "My brother Aberforth has a rather dubious reputation and could easily be persuaded to claim that you are his daughter, transferring to your uncle's school from Salem's witch Academy. The headmistress is a dear friend and will happily validate the story should anyone choose to inquire. No need to fake an accent, however you will have come home every summer to stay with your father, and following your mothers passing he has requested that you continue your education here."

Swallowing hard she looked at him, a little shocked at how quickly he recreated her life for her. Hermione had studied the Academy in Salem during third year, mostly out of curiosity and had been fascinated at the teaching style, but being an all-girls school she had no desire to transfer and leave Ron and Harry. Aberforth, she remembered owned the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade, she would be able to stay there if she chose, remembering that he wouldn't mind the company and would love to have something over the Professor, even if it was just a fake daughter. She trusted them both, but she didn't want to be sacrificed quite as easily as Harry was. Hermione knew Harry would have to die in order to destroy the Horcrux he carried, but she knew in her heart of hearts that there had to be a way to remove it without killing him.

Sighing she nodded quietly, she had no other idea to say who she was, and being Dumbledore's niece could come in handy in the future. However it had not endeared her to the Marauders, they viewed her as something akin to a spy, Sirius being the worst, he looked at her the same way she remembered him looking at Snape. It hurt, a lot actually, she had rescued him and looked up to him, he saved her from Bellatrix in the department of Ministries but this version of him, looked at her like she was lower than dirt in his eyes, and she couldn't understand it. So she avoided them, well she tried to avoid them.

It seems a year on the run with Harry hadn't taken something from her; she was still the brightest witch of the age. She had beaten a furious Lily to be top of the class, in well everything except divination, which Hermione had refused to take. Hermione however wasn't completely an outcast, Alice, Neville Longbottom's future mother had befriended her, and for the first time in her Hogwarts education, she spent more time with girls than boys. She no longer snuck off in the dead of night to carry out dangerous missions or spy on the Slitherins with Harry during his more paranoid moments.

Hermione blinked as Marlene and Alice nudged her from either side, bringing her out of her reverie and back into the dullest class she had been forced to take. "You're attracting stares again 'Mione" Marlene nodded towards Lupin and James who when she looked up saw them whispering and staring right at the note that had been fluttering before her for, well she didn't know how long.

Reaching for the note, she scanned it before passing it to Alice and Marlene, rolling her eyes at the content.

"Ladies,

Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs cordially invite you to join us in the Gryffindor common room for drinks this hallows eve after the feast in the great hall.

Yours in Mischief

The Marauders".

Hermione simply rolled her eyes, Fred and George really did do it better, and she never gave them the praise she probably should have for it. They gave Sirius and Remus so much credit for what they achieved but really, Fred and George surpassed them. She didn't bother replying, knowing full well she would feel out of place and instead made a mental note to owl Aberforth and ask to go and visit him that night instead. She missed the confused looks of the Marauders as she dismissed the note and Sirius' gloating smile "Told you mate, the Dumbledore Princess does not fraternise with us mere mortals."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione come on, you know you don't want to miss out, I mean, do you have any idea how much fun it'd going to be? Plus Sirius is hot, like smoking hot, so please come with me; I don't want to be Alice's and Frank's third wheel again." Marlene pouted and batted her lashes at me, making me laugh as she tried to look as pathetic as possible. Something that was actually very hard for the pretty blonde to achieve. Her hair was a tangle of curls I wished I could tame mine too, green eyes sat in her heart shaped face, with slightly rosy cheeks. She even had a slender statuesque figure that made everything she wore look stylish on her.

"So you want me to come with you, and get ditched when you gain Black's attention, yes that just sounds sooo appealing." I catch her before she trips again down the steep slope that leads down to our care of magical creature's class. It was a sunny late September afternoon still warm from summer with barely a cloud on the horizon. It had been shocking for Hermione, to see how little the school had changed, that she could go back to when it still looked idyllic and not the destroyed battlefield that she last saw it. It made her smile to see the thestrals hunting above her, her eyes following the movements she doubted anyone else could see.

"Hermione it's not like that, I mean I wouldn't say no if he wanted to do something alone after, but no I'd be your date. I just, you know, want to be smoking hot and blow his bloody socks off. And before you say it I know he is an arrogant sod, but I've liked him since fifth year and he has finally broken it off with that Ravenclaw troll, Amanda Jenkins." She battered her eyes at me again and I just folded like paper.

"Okay, Okay I'll go. But you leave me alone and I will just leave, I have no desire to be a wallflower or to end up having to listen to Lily Evans chastise me, the Headmaster's niece for encouraging their rule breaking by attending." I pull a face "Although I have no idea why he made her head girl, she's gone power mad." It actually pained me. I had always been told by Remus and Sirius how wonderful and compassionate Lily was, but I'd yet to see her be anything like that. From the moment I'd met her, she'd been a conniving, power mad harpy with a Madonna complex. She clearly thought she was gorgeous and should be worship and she played Harry's father to her own gain every time she saw him.

Marlene jumped onto me, almost knocking us both to the ground in her enthusiasm as she thanked me profusely and told me that I am completely awesome. I just winked as we got to class where some angry looking marauders and Ravenclaw's were gathered and arguing with our Professor Silvanus Kettleburn. He looked windswept and slightly beaten, the bruises from his chosen career apparent. He was a balding, potbellied man with kind eyes with a stern voice and missing both pinkie fingers and walked with a staff. He was currently talking over the angry group of our classmates who had arrived before us.

"… as I was saying to those of you who have just arrived, this year is your NEWT year and as such more is to be expected of you. You will not get to choose with in the future so we will not start by allowing you all to do so now. The list of your assigned pairs is nailed to the fence, and I expect you all to work together well or risk failing this NEWT level course and hindering your future career and your prospects in life. This person will be your partner for the rest of the year, and the person you complete your seventh year projects with. Now, find your partner and drop your bags in the hut with Hagrid, all you will need with you today is your wands." When no one moved he growled low and yelled "Now!"

I dropped my bags with Hagrid, smiling at the friend I missed, and was about to go look to see who I'd been assigned with when a hand clasped my shoulder and spun me around. My eyes were greeted with a wide chest and as I looked up I had to step back to see James Potter smirking down at me. I can see why they say Harry looked like his father, but a guilty part of me agrees with Molly Weasley. Compared to James, Harry did look under nourished and well just lacking. James was tall, with dark messy hair and a chiselled jaw. His body was that of a seeker, well-muscled and toned with long arms and nibble fingers.

Biting my lip I have to admit I had developed a crush on James upon meeting him, I could see why all the girls swooned over him, but when you know someone is destined to be with someone else it should make you look elsewhere. Yet there's just something about him, something no trashy romance novel has ever been able to adequately explain the effect that he has on me. Just one look from him sets butterflies flying in my stomach, my mouth runs dry and my heart races and it takes everything in me to fight the blush that creeps up my neck.

"It looks like your my partner this year, Hermione, and don't mind Padfoot, he's only jealous that I got a cute girl and he's working with Anton Hegaty from Ravenclaw." I blink up at him for a moment before smiling, my mind telling me to hush and stop acting like a fool for being called cute, he didn't mean it like that. And yet, something about that smirk on his face tells me he did and he knows what he's doing to me. I bite my lip as he gestures me to lead the way, trying not to meet Marlene's eyes from where she stands grinning with Alice, those too looking way too gleeful right now. I mumble under my breath "What is it with bloody seekers and me?" as I walk past him, not noticing the smirk widen on his face as I do.

"So what's Salem like, then? I mean it's got to be different from here at Hogwarts?" I turn to look at him curiously before smiling.

"It's very different, I mean for a start there's no guys, the only male on campus is the History of Magic Professor, Mr Lynch, and sadly, he's nearly seventy. Classes from what I've seen are very different, I mean we start mid-august and break up in May. We aren't split into houses but into years, and it's very pretty there. Yet here it is just, well look around you, here it has got this energy to it, a sense of history and wonder that just makes you feel alive. I mean look around you, classes like this don't happen there. Young ladies should be more interested in domestic activities and looking at Unicorns than actually discovering new creatures and having an original thought in their heads."

I look up to see him looking quizzically at me, a frown on his face before he leans into me, whispering in my ear. "If that's how you feel, then why do you keep yourself so apart from it all? I mean you clearly get on well with Marlene and Alice from they are fighting to get your attention from behind Remus."

I shrug and sigh, smiling at the girls before meeting James' gaze "No offense James, but from Lily's glares and your friends less than welcoming attitude it hasn't exactly been easy. I am after all Dumbledore's niece and should be treated like the plague. It's not like I just lost my home, my parents almost everyone I ever knew to have to start my entire life over again when a huge part of me just wants to go back to what I had."

I look away intent on finding somewhere to sit in the paddock that's not just dried mud when his arm wraps around my shoulder. "Hey, I, well I didn't know, no one really knows why you're here, except probably Alice and Marlene, I'll get Sirius to back off, but you shouldn't feel like you have to hide, Gryffindor's stick together, and if you get bored, come sit with us, we aren't as bad as Lily likes to make out."

I smile gratefully before holding my arm out in front of James, stopping him in his tracks. "That's a hippogriff they get very mad and attack when you do not greet them first". I didn't know my voice had carried until Professor Kettleburn spoke from the other side of the paddock. "Five points to Gryffindor Miss Dumbledore, you are correct, in this paddock we have hippogriffs. The one before you is called Knox, owing to the dark grey and black mottled colouring and his rather fowl temper. Miss Dumbledore perhaps you can also demonstrate to your classmates how to greet a hippogriff without losing a limb."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Every eye turned expectantly to me and I bite my lip dropping my cloak onto the fence James is sitting on and nod, not daring to speak. I remember doing this with buckbeak, how scary it was to first approach him and for some reason this feels worse. Hermione calmly walked towards Knox maintaining eye contact, his head tilted as he watched me get closer, chirping in alarm when I got closer than he liked. I slowed to a stop and bowed, maintaining eye contact and letting him come to me. I could hear some of my classmates chatting and I'm suddenly grateful Hagrid had shown us hippogriffs in third year.

When he gets close enough I reach out my hand and stroke the feathers just over his beak, gently and careful not to snag any of them. He leans into the movement and I smile, for the first time in four months I feel light hearted and free and laugh quietly as Knox comes closer and nuzzles my shoulder.

"Well done Miss Dumbledore ten points to Gryffindor! I'll leave you and Mr Potter with Knox, the rest of you find a hippogriff and get to work. I want you all to identify the care needs of a hippogriff and write a care plan for class on Thursday in pairs." People shuffled over to the hippogriffs as James approached. Knox turned from me and regarded James, who looked uncertain of how he should proceed. It took a lot of effort not to laugh. "Bow James and wait for him to bow back, if he doesn't stay where you are. Trust me you do not want to have to regrow your hands because he tore them off." I stand to one side, waiting for Knox to decide James' fate, grinning when he reaches us stroking Knox.

"How did you know to do that? He's definitely not something Salem would let you young ladies getting to grips with." His eyebrow kicks up over his glasses and I can't help but smile.

"No they did not however I went flying with my best friend on the back of one in third year completely terrifying and exhilarating at the same time, so much better than a broom." I shudder at the memory of rescuing Sirius, the run in with Moony, watching him almost dying when the dementors attacked.

He grins at me "You're scared of flying?" He looked at me like that was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"No, I am not afraid of flying, I am terrified of falling hundreds of feet to my death because a piece of bewitched wood malfunctions and tosses me from astride it." I huff in annoyance refusing to give James the satisfaction of teasing me the way Harry and Ron used too. Thinking about Ron actually hurts, I know he was, or at least thought he was in love with me, and whilst I cared deeply for him, it wasn't love, he was my best friend and it pained me that I will never be able to explain to him what that kiss in the chamber of secrets meant to me. It was a 'we did it' celebration, not an "I love you" moment. Honestly I might have kissed Draco I was that happy to have survived, and I'd rather not kiss him if I could help it.

Knox rubbed his head against my side startling me out of my thoughts. James was kneeling checking out Knox's claws and looking around I saw students doing similar acts. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at Alice as she tried to convince Marlene that their hippogriff could use a make-over.

"Um James, their claws don't need that much maintenance unless they get injured it's the hooves that need cleaning and tending to regularly. Also it's more the grooming and feeding regime that we need to focus on, plus cleaning the paddock and the stables." I hold my hand out to help him up as he grins at me, and something about that grin has me stepping back.

"So we have to assess their general health and wellbeing to make a care plan?" I nod carefully, watching him and Sirius exchange grins whilst I bite my lip, something making me want to run in the other direction. "Every aspect of them right?" Again I nod, looking around for an escape route as his grin widens. I start to back away right into Knox's side as James advances on me. "I open my mouth to protest when he lifts me onto Knox, quickly scrambling up behind me and kicking, making Knox rear and take off the ground and into the air. I scream and grip James' arms as they tighten around me not daring to look down.

"James Potter get us down at once! This isn't funny, I hated this the last time please don't do this to me". My eyes shut as I unconsciously lean into him, listening to him laugh and promising to curse him into next week. He whoops behind me as we fly over the lake, and I cling to Knox's neck and watch as Knox skims over the water. James leans over me, pressing close and suddenly I can't concentrate on the height, just the feel of his chest against my back, his arms around me, holding me as he guides Knox back to the paddock and his breath tickles the back of my neck. A blush creeps up my neck to my cheeks and I daren't turn my head.

"Relax a little Hermione, I won't let you fall, been flying since I was a little kid, this is a breeze you should try flying in a blizzard in the Slitherin Vs Gryffindor Quidditch match. It took eight hours to spot that damned snitch and even then I only saw it because it stopped two feet in front of me." His hands stroke my sides as we ease down to the paddock making my stomach do a little flip. He squeezes before he slides off behind me and helps me down to the ground. My knees are shaking and I know without looking that my hair is a mess of epic proportions.

Professor Kettleburn advances on us in a rush and he looks mad, Sirius has an apologetic look on his face and whatever he's gesturing about I don't understand. "… Professor how were we meant to gage whether Knox's wings were in good health if we didn't take him flying and assess his general agility. It would be tantamount to neglect if we hadn't checked. How else would we know that he leans slightly to the right and has crook in his left wing when descending?"

Both Professor Kettleburn and I stare at James in shock, Kettleburn mumbling something about sharp eyes and wanders over to a pair of Ravenclaw boys correcting them on the best method of hoof care as I stare at James as he grins at me. "What? Just because you flew with your eyes closed doesn't mean I did. Plus Hermione, you've got to admit, that was way more fun than feeding him dead ferrets." His grin is infectious and even though I try and fight it a small smile meets his full blown grin.

"Fine, it was more interesting than feeding him ferrets, but for scaring the crap out me, you can be the one to muck him out by hand as I feed him ferrets, consider it just desserts for terrifying the girl with a fear of falling." He goes to protest and I smile and shake my head. "Nu uh, not happening, you bloody almost got me into a week of detentions, so as head boy you should consider it your duty, to lead by example and take the mucking out duties before I bribe Peeves into making sure you and your friends never get more than three minutes alone with a girl before he decides you need a third."

"And just how is the mighty rule abiding Miss Dumbledore planning on getting the poltergeist to do whatever she wants?" He looked at me incredulously.

"Well you see Mr Potter, Peeves has a certain, shall we say weakness that I know about and you don't. Why do you think when he trashed the girl's dormitories last week my things remained untouched?" I wink at him smiling sweetly "because I know something you don't know and I'm not going to tell. So have fun with mucking out the stables, and I'll meet you in the library later to write up his care plan."

I start to walk away reaching for the cloak when he stops me his fingers ensnaring my wrist "Common room, I'll meet you in the common room, I'm still band from the library after allegedly setting off fireworks that were aimed at Snape and Goyle." His hand covers his heart in mock hurt and I giggle as he grins "so Madame Pince will not allow me or Sirius entry into the library, you'd think after four years she'd let it go, but alas I am doomed to study from afar with only Moony's class notes to aid me".

I nod saying the library and walk over to Marlene and Alice who are surveying me in interest. "Well Marley, I think it is safe to say that our dear James might finally be over Princess Lily, bitch of Gryffindor tower." I scowl at them both and blush, determined not to agree with them, but a part of me can't help but wonder if there's even a chance that it just might be true.


	4. Chapter 4

Forgot to mention this on the last chapters, but I own nothing, all copyrights go to JK Rowling, I'm just playing with her characters. This story isn't beta'd so I might not catch all of the mistakes, just let me know and I'll get them changed ASAP. Thank you for reading and please please please review.

Caroline xoxo.

Biting her lip Hermione was having a hard time trying not to laugh as she left her last class and headed down from the arithmacy tower towards the library. She was rushing, headed there with Marlene and "pretending" not to hear Sirius and Remus shout their names. It had taken James until after lunch to twig on that Hermione hadn't agreed to study in Gryffindor tower, and in fact expected him to meet her there. James had double Divination in the afternoon whilst she had Ancient Arithmacy and had been able to avoid Remus and Sirius' notes throughout the class thanks to an annoyed Lily. Hermione had never been more pleased to see her so irate and not at her.

"Mione you're awful, you were shaking with silent laughter when Lily threated to magically castrate them".

"Marnie, if you knew anything about the laws of magic you'd know that in 1583, after a disagreement between a married couple, women's wands when sold with a safety spell which disables any spell that may, you know, leave them damaged eternally down there. She couldn't jinx them if she tried. The fact that they didn't know that is what's so funny."

Marlene huffed, half in annoyance and because Hermione was practically running down the stairs like there was a wild animal looking to maim her, chasing them. "Okay empty threats aside, why are we running, you know James can't meet you in the library, Madame Pince would hex him on sight, she treats those books as though they are her children."

"Ah, but you see, James can use the library today, because Madame Pince is visiting her sister this week, so the other professors are monitoring the library between their classes, Professor McGonagall is watching it this evening. So if James and apparently you bothered to listen to the morning announcements you'd know that." Marlene stuck her tongue at the back of Hermione's head as they entered the library making Alice giggle as she met them at the entrance.

"Mione, James begged me to tell you to grab books and meet him in the tower, and that forcing him to endure the torture of Madame Pince's company as well as the damage that entering the library would do to his reputation was cruel and unusual punishment for an early morning flight." To say that Alice was loving this was an understatement, her face was lit up like a Christmas tree and showing more than a little mischief in those green depths.

Hermione honestly didn't know why she didn't just agree to meet him in the tower. No wait, she did, she knew exactly why she just didn't want to admit it. She didn't come back in time to fall for James, and if she met him up in that tower, with him being charming and funny and thoughtful she didn't know if she would be strong enough to hold herself back. If James didn't get with Lily then Harry would not be born, could she accept that? Could she be the reason that there is never a Harry James Potter in this world because of her feelings? Because he made her heartbeat flutter and butterflies run riot inside her with that smirk and twinkle in his eyes. It wasn't fair, she finally gets this feeling, and she can't have it because he's destined to be with someone else. Destiny sucks.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she heads to the care of magical creatures section, looking for magizoology texts on how to care for hippogriffs. "Mione look at the entrance I think we are about to see history in the making, all four Marauders entering the library to study." Alice was practically bouncing with delight, unable to hide her joy at seeing them all look so out of place.

Marlene pulled her brush out of her bag and stage whispered "Here we see the young lions vastly out of their depths. They survey the library savannah with encroaching fear, looking for that most formidable of foes, the matriarch elephant protecting her young. They slowly stalk into the aisles, eyes warily watching for signs of danger. The dark cub, Sirius raises a one finger salute to the narrator as his eyes narrow, noticing at last that the matriarch is nowhere in sight, in fact their faces change to grins of delight as they spot Dear Minnie at the desk marking papers…"

The four marauders stalk over to the girls looking annoyed as the three of them dissolve into laughter holding themselves up with the bookshelves as second years look on in amusement.

"Miss Dumbledore you are a cruel, cruel woman." James lifted her and started tickling her making her squeal as she tried to get free, shaking her a little. "You knew our dear Minnie was here didn't you? Or are you just that cruel that you would have ol' Padfoot and I walk the plank for your own amusement, and the cackling twins of course."

Hermione had tears starting to form she was laughing that hard, she didn't know why she couldn't stop, maybe it was because even though Sirius had taken a seat at the nearest desk, he looked ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble. She placed her hand over her heart and tried to adopt a look of innocence and adopting her haughtiest of voices "James Potter I am shocked that you would impugn my character with such presumptions, I simply thought that the tower was no place for us to write up Knox's plan of care and work out a schedule to make sure its implemented properly."

By the end of her speech she had regained her composer even as James leant over her, crowding her against the book shelves has his blue eyes gleamed. "Padfoot, Moony I think we have a little liar on our hands, whatever shall we do with her, we wouldn't want her hair to curl any further from all of her tall tales, now would we?"

"I don't know Prongs, I've always been rather taken with a girl with curls, I mean the growing blush she has is also rather fetching, I do say she will need our protection from the vagabonds and scoundrels in our houses lest they attempt to change her into something menacing". Sirius replied with a smirk, his eyes first on Hermione's growing blush quickly changing targets though to Marlene, raking her figure with a lust filled gaze.

Hermione could smell him he was that close to her, and damn him if didn't remind her of that Amortentia potion that Professor Slughorn had had brewing in his classroom in sixth year. Cut grass and spearmint toothpaste and with the smell of parchment in the air Hermione feared she might turn into a melted puddle at his feet. Drawing up her strength to resist him she squared her shoulders and passed him a book, and pointed to the table, choosing to ignore their smirks as she grabbed N. Scamander's "A dance with Hippogriffs, one man's tale of a year in their midst" and settled down between Alice and Remus. This however had a disadvantage she was sat opposite James and Sirius with Marlene and Peter encouraging them.

"Sirius aren't you meant to be working with Anton Hegaty over there, and Remus Lily is giving us daggers for detaining you." Marlene pouted for a millisecond before calling Anton over and Remus leant in and whispered. "You're going to regret this, they are much worse when left to their own devices." Straightening to his full height he gathered his things and gave Peter a hand "Come on Wormy, let's go find a table and save them from the glare of Lily Evans."

"Afraid of Evans are we Mione?" Sirius's grin was out right devious. He messed up those curls of his and leant back, ignoring Anton as he mentioned it was kind of crowded here.

"Afraid no, annoyed by her constant looks of disdain and her half arsed brown nosing when there is a teacher present yes." She paused knowing she was being harsh but really, where was the Lily they all spoke of as though she was a saint. She began to wonder if, due to her early demise in such a cruel fashion, people had painted their memories of her in a kinder light. "It's just, yes she is intelligent and head girl but she has such a worship me aura about her, it's like she sees me as a threat and I can't fathom why".

Shaking her head she opens the book looking for caring for hippogriff tips whilst observing the notes she had taken earlier on Knox's general health. With her head in the book she failed to see the shared look between the Gryffindor's but did hear Anton.

"Well I'll be damned, there does exist a Gryffindor who doesn't worship at the feet of Saint Lily. I wouldn't sweat it, she looks at all of Ravenclaw that way too, apparently we are competition for her change to finish first in the year, every year. Personally I didn't know there was a competition." He gave Hermione a wink and James scowled, not liking the attention or the responding smile on Hermione's features.

Marlene and Alice, who had been quietly observing them instead of working on their schedule, having decided to simply copy Hermione's and add notes in relation to Roni, because they refused to call their hippogriff by her title of Ronilda. It's not until Hermione tells James "You don't need anything in their about hatching eggs in 24 hours or nest care, Knox is male, and the females nest the egg, the males guard the female and the young" that Marlene points out the flaw in their plan.

"Alice we need that book, if we copy Hermione we'll have notes on how to ensure fertile males are kept docile through enrichment instead of how to tend a female during her cycle to prevent pregnancy."

"Hear that Prongs, you get enrichment for randy males whilst us lot get PMSing Hippogriffs, lucky sod. You get to fly and I have to figure out what's the hippogriff equivalent of chocolate." Sirius scowled, before yelping when Alice hits him with a mild stinging hex. "Woman, what is your mental malfunction? Poor Frank, your mood swings must torture him."

Hermione, not even looking up from her book answers "Mr Black, one would think that in seventeen years of existence you would have learnt that calling one woman can lead to serious bodily harm and that by mentioning PMS you risk your every existence whilst in the presence of women. It would also be of note for you to realise that females of all species can and do "sync up" and that means you will have a herd of PMSing hippogriff's to contend with".

It was that final statement, along with Sirius, James and Anton's looks of pure horror that lead to laughter from their entire section and resulted, for the first time in her life, Hermione and their group being asked to leave the library from a smiling Professor McGonagall. "Ten points to Gryffindor Miss Dumbledore, I do believe that is the first time I have ever seen those two speechless".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five is up! Thank you for all your reviews and follows. Really made me smile and I would looooooove some more! Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Caroline xoxo

James and Sirius quickly swore revenge against the girls, they refused to be humiliated and in the library of all places. The girls had quickly fled to their dormitory, to study or "hide" whilst James and Sirius headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Prongs we need to do something, something to get those little minxes back".

"Yeah but what mate, those girls are sly and we don't know Mione we enough to lead her into a trap or prank her, I swear for someone who doesn't take divination or have any kind of regard for it she seems damned omniscient." James lead them to sit at Gryffindor table, grabbing a plate and ignoring the giggling fourth years further down the table.

Sirius snorted "She's not, she's quiet mate, that means she watches, that girl probably notices more than she lets on, and she is Dumbledore's niece, he probably sent her a twelve foot long scroll on what to expect in Gryffindor tower and its residents." He filled his plate with shepherd's pie and cauliflower cheese, digging in with relish. James however, was picking at his food, the chicken pie he had been looking forward to all day was now unappealing.

James was confused, for years he had been well, obsessed with Lily Evans. He took every rejection in his stride confident in the knowledge that it might not happen today but one day she will wake up and see what they have as well. Except they were in seventh year now and she still treated him like something she'd stepped in, in fact she seemed to delight in it. There's only so much rejection a man can take, and James suspected he had taken far more than his fair share.

He still liked her but now, now he was thinking he needed to move on, and he knew exactly who to, Hermione. She was quick witted, funny, kind, patient and nothing like the shrew they were all dreading. She was also damned beautiful, bow shaped lips set into a pixie like face with honey brown eyes that drew you in. Petite, hell she might be short but when she was leant against him on Knox this morning he could feel that she had curves in all the right places, she just fit, right in his arms.

"Oi, Prongs, stop making eyes at your food, Moony's been talking for five minutes whilst you've yet to show signs of life". James rubbed the back of his head from where Sirius had whacked him.

"Bite me Padfoot, some of us like to ponder our thoughts, not just chase the closest skirt". James scowled at Sirius' unrepenting grin and turned to Moony who was rubbing his hands together looking concerned.

"As I was saying, James, Lily seemed to be more pissed than usual this afternoon maybe your plan to get her alone in the third floor corridor coul…"

"Forget about it mate. I don't need the headache from her latest tirade". James pushed his plate aside ignoring Sirius as he choked on his peach cobbler and custard.

"You want to run that by us again, Casanova is giving up on serenading fair maiden with bawdy professions of love." Sirius recovering from his shock pushed his food aside and leant forward. "Please, please tell me I'm not imagining this. Moony pinch me. Ow!" He rubbed his arm before slugging Remus in the side.

"Padfoot where's it getting me, she hates me, I am the dirt beneath her feet and yet I've protected her from the Slitherins even when she insisted that I was being an egotistical arse for trying. Let's just say from this day forward, as far as I'm concerned, I tried and now Lily is fair game for any who'd care to tame the shrew." With that James rose and stalked from the Great Hall, unaware that his voiced had carried down the bench and Lily Evans, who's fork had dropped to the bench in a clatter. Her face was crimson as her friends wrapped their arms around her back and scowled at the remaining marauders. Sirius and Remus shared a look before getting up and following James, it seemed seventh year would be more complicated than they had imagined.

Hermione was heading from the Headmasters office, a scowl on her face. "Too dangerous, too reckless, I mean thousands will die, but hey lets worry about Hermione getting a hang nail." Hermione hadn't been this angry in a long time and this meeting had been a disaster. Hermione tried to argue that the horcruxes could be found relatively safely without drawing notice because no one was meant to know about them. She also argued that she should have been partnered with a Slitherin in order to try and talk them round from taking the dark mark. He seemed more concerned that she knew the spell to summon said mark. He wanted her to tell him where and how to destroy these items and have her pay attention to her classes.

"Hermione, you are changing events and as you said yourself you can never return to your time, so you need to prepare for your future not just for the oncoming war." She missed the Dumbledore from her time, the one who knew what this war had cost and considered the greater good. How was she meant to focus on Potions and flesh eating plants when people like her were being murdered in their homes by You-Know-Who?

Hermione was so mad she didn't notice where she was going until she walked right into a broad chest and almost fell. Large hands wrapped around her waist and steadied her.

"Woah, where's the fire?" Hermione looked up, right into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. James pulled her to him, concern lighting his features at her obvious distress. "And was that you ranting about a coming war and ignorant old coots?"

Hermione blushed scarlet, her hands caught on his robes as she steadied herself and dropped her eyes to the floor. "Well um..." Hermione found herself wishing that the floor would swallow her whole. "um hi. You kind of caught me at a bad moment. My uncle and I had a disagreement and well, yeah you caught me ranting."

James was laughing, he couldn't help it, she looked so contrite and honestly, she was adorable with her face all flushed and her feathers all ruffled. He'd have to remember that, because he wouldn't mind seeing her that way again. "That was not ranting, that was a first class tirade I've only seen matched by our beloved Minnie." He stood back and bowed, winking at her. "Not that it's any of my business but what has you so riled up, darlin'?"

The way he said darling had her insides twisting, it just rolled off her tongue and set off butterflies in. Her stomach. Struggling to regain her composure "we have differences in opinion in my future, he thinks I should be aiming for another course, one I neither want nor agree with." she sighed. "I'm sorry you shouldn't have had to hear that, my uncle is a little, well protective."

James smiled, his hand rubbing her shoulder. "It's cool, parents, family they think they know best, comes with the whole they raised us mentality. You should have heard my parents when I told them I wanted to play quidditch professionally. My Mum cried for a week."

Hermione couldn't help it, she laughed. His smile was just infectious and honestly knowing the trouble that followed him becoming an auror she had a mind to encourage him to play professionally, save himself the heartache if he could. Watching the sunset lights dance in his eyes Hermione knew that she was in big trouble, his closeness was doing things to her that neither Ron or Viktor had caused even when they kissed her. "Really? I would have thought she'd be relieved that you didn't choose dragon tamer or curse breaker."

"Nah. Mum wants me to have a more stable job, mostly she wants me to follow in her footsteps and become a healer, Dad thinks I'd make a decent auror." His arm was casually slung around her shoulder walking her back to Gryffindor tower a smirk suddenly lighting his features as he leant in and winked, "don't think this bonding saves you, tomorrow, ah tomorrow, it's going to be a prank war, and you asked for it sweetheart."


End file.
